


Drunk Dress up

by Hufflepuffarchive



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Darkstache - Freeform, Fluff, yandal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuffarchive/pseuds/Hufflepuffarchive
Summary: Yan has a crush on Randal Voorhees but she's afraid she might hurt him so she keeps it secret, but she can't help but think he's adorable, especially when he's drunk.
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Dark sat on the couch in the living room, reading the newspaper while Eric was laying his head on his lap, asleep, Dark combing his hand through the timid ego's hair. He grinned as Eric sighed peacefully, nuzzling his head closer to him. He chuckled as he flipped to the next page, reading when he suddenly heard footsteps.

"Hey, dad?" Yan questioned as she leaned on the couch next to him. "Have you seen Randal? I can't find him anywhere."

"He, Bing, and papa went into the wine seller to get a drink," Dark whispered, before rolling his eyes, shaking his head lightly. "That was hours ago."

Yan looked down thinking. "Are... they still there?" 

"My own daughter isn't gonna indulge in drinking for debauchery now is she?" Dark teased, turning his head toward her.

"Very funny dad." She laughed taking a pillow and gently hitting his shoulder.

He chuckled, using the paper as a shield. "I believe that they are down stares still." He answered, smoothing out his paper. "If you wish to find Randal, then he should be there."

"Thanks, dad." She smiled, giving him a peck on the cheek, before heading out the door. 

"So I noticed you've been taking a liking to him," Dark said, turning to see her stopping in her tracks.

She nervously turned around, her face turning red putting her hands behind her back as she lowered her head, still staring at her father. "H-how did you-?"

"Sweety, when I was your age I had that same look in your eye when I had a crush on someone." Dark smiled, his voice changing, rising a few octaves, indicating that it was Celine speaking. His aura turning red confirming that it was her. "You are smitting with him."

"Dad! Not so loud!" Yan snapped, pointing at Eric.

"Yan your bother is sound asleep." He grinned, looking down at him. "So how long has this thing with Randal been going on?"

She nervously rubbed her arm, looking away. "A while." 

"Well, why don't you ask him out?" Dark questioned as his aura balanced with his blue once more. "You don't want to or-."

"It's not that I don't want to dad, it's just." She sighed leaning on the wall, looking down at her hands solemnly.

The realization hit Dark as his features softened. "Yan you've haven't had an incident since Henry-."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean that it won't stop." She snapped, shaking her head in shame. "It's only gonna get worse and I don't want Randal to be in the crosshairs when it does."

"Sweetheart." Dark whispered. "You are not gonna hurt-."

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I'M CAPABLE OF! DO YOU REALLY TRUST ME ENOUGH TO DATE AGAIN?!" She snapped, her eyes glowing red. 

Dark didn't flinch, but he felt Eric squirm from under him, whimpering slightly. Dark whispered to him softly, rubbing his head, feeling him calm down slightly under his touch. He looked back up to see Yan, covering her mouth in shock, her eyes laced in worry.

"D-Dad I... I'm sorry I-."

Dark only put up a hand, causing her to zip her mouth shut. "Don't be Yan." He said softly. "I do know what you're capable of. But I also know that you are capable of controlling yourself. You just got to work with it. These things take time. However, I don't want you restraining yourself from being a teenager." He shook his head with a small grin. "Teens woo over other teens. They spend time on their cellular devices, they play games. They." He rolled his eyes as he shivered. "Date."

Yan remains silent, staring at the ground. She only looked up as her father continued to speak.

"I know you're not like other teenage girls and I know that you need... limitations from certain things... but... finding love shouldn't be one of them. I should know from experience." He slowly cast his eyes to the ground. "You know I... I was like you once. I was afraid of what I was..." He slowly cast his eyes to his grey corpse-like hands. "Afraid of what I am. I thought that if I got close to anyone, I would only hurt them, that's what I was made for anyway, was to hurt others, in search of vengeance. So I kept distance with the other egos... made them fear me... just to keep them away from me... to keep them safe... from the monster that I am."

Yan looked at her father slightly stunned. He never revealed this much about him.

"That was... until I reunited with your papa, Wilford." He grinned, looking at a picture frame right next to him, who had both him and Wilford at a night club in the 70s, both wearing afros. "He saw past that... dark exterior and saw... someone. Not a demon made of hate and vengeance. He didn't see a monster that I saw every time I looked in the mirror,... He saw someone who was... broken... lonely." Dark grinned. "He saw his best friend... and lover." He slowly looked up at Yan. "If I haven't met Wilford... I might not be the same person you know today. He helped me to better control the darkness within me and made me... better." He slowly reached up, holding her hand. "Don't make the same mistakes as I did. Don't shy away from love, because of the things you can't control right now. You'll get better... you'll see."

Yan gave him a sincere smile, taking his hand into her own. "I'll... I'll try dad... I won't fail you."

"I know you won't sweetheart." He grinned, before turning back to Eric. "They should still be in the wine seller. If you wish to see your papa drunk that is." 

"Thank you." She went to leave the room, when she stopped for a second, turning around to look at her dad. "Dad?" She watched as he turns around, waiting for her to answer. "I love you."

Dark smiles, giving her a small nod. "I love you too sweetheart."

With that Yan left the room, in search of Randal and the other two.

After a few minutes, Yan made it to the wine seller, finding the door ajar but what made her stop in her tracks was the loud music and shouting from the other side. Curious, she walks to the door, taking the doorknob and opening it slightly, sticking her head through only to be stunned at what was on the other side.

She saw both her papa Wilford, Bing, and Randal, wearing dresses, watching as Randal chugged a keg of beer. 

"CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG." Both Bing and Wilford chanted together watching as he chugged the beer. 

Yan noticed that Bing was wearing an orange sparkling dress that went below his knees, while Wilford was wearing a pink one that was above, and Randal was wearing a long black dress with long sleeves. Yan didn't know why, but she found him rather attractive. She could feel her face heat up at the thought. She wanted to look away, but he was just so cute.

Randal took in the last gulps from the keg before stumbling back a bit. "Bada bing bada boom!" He shouted as he slammed the keg on the ground, listening as the other two drunks cheered.

"Th-thatsss m-my boy-hic." Wilford slurred, leaning on Bing. "I say it's Bing's turn to wet his whistle, don't you think Randal old chap?" 

"Forget about it." Randal began, his Jersey accent shining through. "He can't handle da keg like da keg king over here." 

"P-please I can-can handlrr... dude what were we talking about," Bing asked, leaning in Wilford.

"We were talking about how you three might want to lay off the beer for the night." Yan chuckled as she walked in. Suddenly She watched as Wilford turned to her and pulled out a knife, throwing it at her, only for her to catch it in mid-air, a smile on her face. "Nice try papa." She grinned, putting the knife away.

"C-Christ s-sweety I a-almost k-killed you." Wilford slurred trying to stumble forward. 

Yan chuckled as she caught her dad, looking up at him. "Not even close papa." She giggled before looking at Randal, whose face was as red as a tomato. "So, mind telling me what happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilford is my mood

"So you guys are telling me that you three decided to have a drink only to end up so drunk you went dress shopping?" Yan could help but laugh at their story, noticing that Randal's face became redder than before.

"W-was that-that bad?" Bing asked worried staring at her.

She giggled shaking her head. "No metalhead it wasn't bad." She reassures, patting his shoulder.

"Well, I think we look-hic s-stunning." Wilford slurred, his head drooping slightly.

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. But when she glanced back at Randal, her smile wavered, noticing that he wasn't smiling. In fact, he almost looked... ashamed. She noticed that he kept his head down, avoiding her gaze. "Randy, you okay?"

He jumped at his nickname, hiccuping a couple of times. "I-It's jussst that I didn't want ya ssseeing me like th-this." He slurred looking up at her in sadness. "This h-happened before and well. I got a bad reputation at my school, known as the boy wearing d-dresses."

"Oh, R-Randy w-why didn't ya say anything old s-sport-hic?" Wilford questioned, leaning on Bing to keep him steady.

"I-I w-was wasted... I-I still am I jjjust... your opinion mmmatters to me Yan... I d-didn't w-want you thinking I was a f-freak."

Yan felt stunned yet touched that he cared for her opinion, but also felt her chest ache at shameful he felt. She quickly smiled, shaking her head, taking his hands into her own. "Oh, Randal you're not a freak. You're far from that. If you want to wear a dress hell go for it. You won't see me judging. Besides if I were to judge you that would make me a hypocrite, because at one point in my life I use to look like a boy, wearing a school girl outfits."

Randal's features soften at her kind words. No one has ever said anything so nice to him. Tears formed on the brim of his eyelids as he smiled. He then quickly pulled her into a hug, nuzzling her head into her shoulder, sniffling lightly.

Yan froze, starring ahead as the world seem to freeze. She felt as he wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her close. She was able to feel her heart thump against her chest. Her eyes suddenly began to turn red as she was about to take senpai into her arms and-.

"Th-thank y-you Yan." Randal sniffled, pulling her out of her thoughts. "Yourrr'ee ssso ssswea-hic."

Yan shook her head as her eyes turned back to brown, taking in a deep breath, trying to calm her fast-beating heart. "Th-thank you sen- I mean." She quickly corrected it. "Randal."

"Aww man, I messed my make up up-hic!" Wilford frowned looking in a tiny flip mirror, receiving a groan from Bing.

"Way to kill a heartfelt moment Wilford," Bing said pushing Wilford off of him.

"I d-didn't k-kill it... I don't-hic habe my gum... hun... gun." Wilford grinned, closing the mirror.

"Are you an-an idiot!" Bing snapped shaking his head.

"I'M NOT AN IDIOT, I'M DRUNK!" Wilford boomed.

"Papa calm it down." Yan smiled walking over to him, patting his back. "How bout I take you all to my room and do your make up? And maybe get you all a little soberer."

"Aw sssuch a thoughtful g-girl." Wilford grinned, patting her head. "Sh-she gets that from me."

"Wilford, she's th-thoughtful, not a thot like you." Bing joked, stumbling forward.

"Th-that don't m-make a lick of sense!" Wilford snapped.

"Boys play nice," Yan warned, looking at the door. "How am I gonna get you three to my room?"

Yan tiptoed down the hall quietly, the three drunk egos stumbling close behind. She suddenly stopped, hearing footsteps coming up ahead.

Wilford stopped with her, feeling Bing bump his back, while Randal bumped Bing's. He yelped feeling Bing's elbow him in the back. "Watch it!" He snapped quietly.

"You wash it yo-hic you drunk bastard!" Bing snapped back.

"I-I am not as think as you drunk I-I am!" Wilford slurred.

"Guys shush!" Yan snapped looking ahead.

"You got us in trouble... by your own daughter!" Bing whispered.

"Well, you sssstarted it!"

"G-guys p-please doesn't ffffight, you know how I g-get around fighting," Randal whispered, looking up at the two egos.

"Oh sorry, pally. Totally sssliped my mind." Wilford chuckled turning back to Yan.

"Man I wish we were just in my room already." Yan wished quietly, afraid that they might get caught if she moved.

"If that's what you wish sweet pea." Wilford giggled, snapping his fingers, causing all four of then to vanish into a cloud of pink smoke, appearing into her room.

She coughed as she waved the smoke out of her face, turning to her papa in annoyance. "Really papa? You could do that the whole time? You didn't you say anything?" She watches as he shrugs with a grin on his face. She just rolls her eyes with a grin, going to her closet. "I'll set some blankets out. Just in case you crash in here."

"We aren't gonn-gonna crash anytime soon, not until I look beautiful!" Wilford declared, going to Yan's vanity. "N-Now where are your make up wipes?"

Yan chuckled as she went to find the wipes when she looked at Randal. "Would you like me to do your make up?"

"You?... d-do my make up?" Randal's face turned red as he looked to the ground. "I-I don't know."

"I can make you look stunning, and it might help me better practice if that's alright." Yan grinned holding his hand.

He looked down at her hands in his, thinking before sighing. "It-it wouldn't h-hurt to-to try."

"That's the spirit." She grinned.

"B-but I want to go first!" Wilford whined, giving her the puppy eyes.

"God, you're m-more childish when you're d-drunk!" Bing snapped.

"AND YOU'RE A MEANIE WHEN YOU'RE DRUNK!"  
"Papa I'll do yours first okay?" Yan smiled, putting her hands up, trying to calm them down.

"Bully!" Wilford grinned, flopping himself in her chair, waiting patiently. "I'm ready." He sang.

"Do you want yours done too Bing?" She asked pulling out a wipe, wiping her papa's face off with it.

"Yeah, sssounds thum.. fun." Bing grinned.  
"Okay." She grinned, slowly turning to Randal. "I'll save ya for last."

"I don't mind-hic." He slurred, watching her.

An hour passed when she finished both Wilford's and Bing's makeup, both past out, asleep. Bing sleeping on a pallet while Wilford laid crossed him, his face planted in a pillow, leaving Randal and Yan awake. Yan was giving Randal a Smokey eye, matching his black long-sleeved dress, humming a tune as she did so. She then notices that he was smiling at her. "What?" She grinned.

"You're ssso pretty." He slurred, happily.

She paused a moment, staring at him in shock before shaking her head smiling. It was probably drunk talk. "That's nice of you Randal."

"B-but I mmmean it." He insists, closing his one for her to apply makeup. "You are. And-and really nice."

"Thank you, Randal." She smiled. "You look pretty too."

He scuffed lowering his head. "Pretty horrendous you mean." He whispered. "Everyone use to call me a girl, because of my long hair."

Yan frowned, putting her make up brush down. She waited a second before cupping her hand on his face, getting his attention. "You're not horrendous and you don't look like a girl... well now you do but... under that makeup and dress is a handsome man... a beautiful one inside and out."

Randal looked stunned, his eyes starting to water again as he sniffled.

"Oh, nonono don't cry. Don't want that makeup running now do we." She smiled, trying to calm him down. He gave her a nod in agreement, lowering his head. "You're very emotional when you're drunk are you?"

"Y-yeah... I'm sssorry about that." He whispered, dabbing his eyes with a tissue, careful not to smear the make-up.

"It's okay Randal... it's... kind of cute actually." She grinned, causing his face to turn red. She giggled as she out the makeup brush up, looking him over. "Well I'm done... want to see?"

He gave her a silent nod, smiling as she took him to the mirror, letting him see her make up job. He gasped in awe, the smokey eye matching the dress perfectly. "It's be-beautiful Yan." He then pulled her into a hug once more. "Thank you."

Yan remained calm this time, giving him a smile as she hugged him back. "Any time Randal."

They stayed like this for a few minutes before Randal started yawning, his eyes becoming droopy.

She pulled away with a giggle, holding his shoulders to keep him up. "You getting sleepy?"

He gave her a nod, his head slumping over slightly.

"Okay, come on." She smiled, leading him over to the bed, laying him down, pulling her sheet over him. "I'll make a pallet on the floor and let you-."

"W-wait!" He suddenly grabbed her hand. "C-can you lay up here... next to me p-please?"

She froze, staring down at him in shock. "Me in the-the same bed... w-with you?"

*With senpai!?*

*Shut up!*

"O-only if y-you want to." He then pushed the blanket off, grabbing another one. "We D-Don't habe-have to be under the same blanket."

Her face started to heat up as her heart rate became faster. "Uh... sure. Beats the-the floor anyway right?" She nervously chuckled, getting on the other side of the bed, covering up. Her hands twitching slightly.

*Don't freak out... it's... we're just sleeping in the same bed... together.... forever. NO STOP IT!... just calm down.*

She gasped as she was pulled out of her thoughts, looking down to see Randal wrap his arm around her, hugging her close. Man, he sure is clingy when drunk.

"G-good night Yan." He sighed, snuggling her close.

She hesitated before speaking. "Good... goodnight."

"Hmmm love you." He whispered, before drifting off.

She gasped, her heart feeling as if it stopped beating. His words were now swimming through her head, her vision becoming red and blurry.

'SENPAI LOVES ME.'

'shut up no he doesn't-. '

'HE REALLY LOVES ME!'

'I said shut up. He's just drunk!-

'HE'S MINE FOREVER- '

'stop! '

'NO ONE CAN HAVE HIM BUT ME-'

'I SAID STOP! '

Yan couldn't hold back her tears as she sobbed into her hand, trying to calm these possessive thoughts. This was all hopeless. How can she fall in love with someone if she's only gonna hurt them in the end? Well to answer that question she couldn't. No matter what she was always gonna be the same possessive monst-.

She froze feeling as Randal pulled her close, sighing in contentment, a smile forming on his face, a smile that just melts her heart upon seeing it. Suddenly her father's words about her papa flashed through her mind.

"He helped me to better control the darkness within me and made me... better."

She thought on those words long and hard, looking at Randal. Maybe... He could help her, like how her papa helped her father. Maybe Randal could make her... better. That only meant one thing... She had to ask him out. But the question is how? She wasn't really good at asking people out, so what to do. She looked over at her desk right beside her, seeing a black marker, when an idea formed in her head. She took the marker into her hands, opened the lid, and turned to Randal, rolling up one of his sleeves. She stared at his arm for a second or two, before placing the marker on it, writing a question she had been dying to ask him for so long.


	3. Ending

Darkiplier strolled down the halls the next morning, in search of his husband, Bing, Randal, and Yan. He had checked the wine seller to see if they were still down there but they were nowhere to be found. All that was left in that room was just a giant mess filled with beer kegs and bottles. So he checked every nook and cranny of the house but they were nowhere. He checked all of their rooms, except for Yan's room.

So he teleported outside of her door, his head tilted slightly. The door itself was slightly ajar, but he didn't hear anyone inside. He slowly placed his hand on the doorknob, pushing it open slowly, hearing it creek for a second or two before stopping. He peeked his head in staring around when his eyes landed on Yan... and Randal... IN THE SAME BED!

'WHAT ON EARTH IS HE DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER!?'

Dark clutched the side of the wall, causing the wood to crack from under his touch. His violet aura turned to red as Celine spoke in his mind.

Celine: Dark please calm down. They did nothing wrong.

'Did nothing wrong!?' Damien added, just as steamed as Dark was.

'HE-SHE-THEY... THEY ARE IN THE SAME BED! GOD KNOWS WHAT THEY COULD HAVE DONE!'

Celine: Dark, Damien, do you two really think they would try anything with Wilford and Bing in here?

Dark's attention was brought to the two egos in question, seeing that they were asleep on the floor. His husband, Wilford snoring away twitching his shooting finger a couple of times.

'They... they could have been too drunk to notice.' Dark argued in his head, clenching his fists.

Celine: Well if they did anything explain to me why they are under different blankets.

Dark blinked, noticing that they were under two different blankets. He and Damien slowly started to calm down. Dark sighed, fixing his tie nervously. "O-okay. You're right, we-." He shook his head. "I was jumping to conclusions." He whispered.

Celine just sighed in annoyance. "Fathers." She whispered.

Dark only looked back at Randal and Yan. A small smile forming on his face but it disappears slightly upon starring at Randal, Wilford, and Bing. "What the hell are they wearing?" Listening as Damien spoke in his mind.

Damien: They appear to be wearing dresses.

Celine: Should we wake them?

"It might be wise," Dark answered quietly, walking over to the curtains. "Don't want them sleeping all day."

Dark grabbed a hold of the window curtains and pulled them back, letting light into the room. He heard tiny groans and the sound of moving. He slowly turned around to see Bing and Wilford stir, squinting their eyes.

"Man I feel like I was hit by the orient express," Wilford grumbled as he sat up, rubbing his head.

"I think I need to run a diagnostics." Bing shook his head blinking his eyes.

"I think I'm-?"

"Hungover?" Dark questioned with his hands behind his back, watching as they jumped. "That's because you are."

Wilford blinked before smiling. "Hi, Darky." He said joyfully, standing up. "I missed-." He paused, staring down at what he was wearing, blinking a couple of times. "How drunk did we get?"

"Enough to be in a dress I assume." Dark sighed, watching as Wilford walked over to the mirror staring at himself.

"Oh this makeup looks stunning!" He declared, looking over to Yan, who was asleep. "Did she do this? If so she's got a gift."

Dark smiled looking over at their sleeping daughter, before placing her hand on her shoulder, slightly shaking her. "Sweetheart." He whispered. "Time to get up."

"RANDY OLD PAL, RISE AND SHINE!" Wilford's voice boomed, causing everyone to jump.

Both Yan and Randal's eyes snapped open, both realize that they were hugging something. Their eyes cast to each other, finding that they were hugging each other. They both gasped, pulling away, both their faces beet red.

"Oh man Yan I-I sorry I-."

"No, no it's okay really! I'm sorry!"

"No, I should be the one-." He paused, looking down, realizing what he was wearing.

"You two seemed to have a fun night." Dark chuckled, his hands still behind his back.

Both of their eyes snapped to Dark, worry lacing their faces. Randal yelped talking his blanket, covering it over his body as Yan started to speak.

"D-dad this... this is n-not what it looks like we-."

"I know, I know." Dark began, putting his hands up sighing. "I know you two didn't do anything. I trust Randal not to do anything."

"Uh um about the dress-."

"Don't worry about it." Dark sighed. "This is considered normal here. Thanks to a certain ego I know." Dark glared at Wilford.

"You know you love me Darkipoo." Wilford sang, stumbling over, wrapping his arm around Dark. "Hey, d-do I look pretty?" He asked, smiling.

Dark stared up at Wilford as a smile formed on his face. "You look beautiful." He chuckled rolling his eyes.

"Aaaawww your soooo sweat." Wilford giggled hugging Dark close.

Dark slowly turned to Yan and Randal, hugging Wilford back. "How's about Randal goes and cleans up and put on some of his clothes while I take these two, to go get changed." He began, helping Bing up.

"Y-yes I-I n-need to take a shower anyway." Randal was up quickly, slowly about to walk out when he stopped, turning back to Yan with a smile. "You-you want to hang out... um a little later. Maybe play a video game or something?"

Yan smiled giving him a nod. "Y-yeah that sounds fun."

"Alright cool. Um, s-see ya boss." Randal smiled, giving Dark a nod.

"I'll see ya, Randal." Dark smiled watching him leave. When he thought it was clear, he walked next to Yan with a grin. "Have you asked him out yet?"

"Wait... does my little girl have a crush on Randal... WAIT THEY SLEPT IN THE SAME BED!"

"Quiet Wil!" Dark snapped, before turning back to her. "Well?"

She smiled looking at the door, her arms wrapped around her legs as she rested her head on her knees, staring off. "We have to wait and see if he says yes."

Randal got out of the shower with a sigh, drying off with his towel, before wrapping it around his head. He slowly walked over to his fresh pair of clothes, putting on his pants first. He went to grab his shirt when something in his arm caught his attention. It was written in permanent black marker, so it didn't wash off in the shower. But who wrote on him? He looked it over, putting it next to the light so he could read it, putting on his round shaped glasses as he slowly read it. His breath hitched in his throat as he stared at the message in shock.

Will you be my senpai?~yan❤

A smile slowly started to form on his face as he hastily threw on his shirt, opening his bathroom door, then his bedroom door, running down the hall.

Yan was cleaning up the pallets that her papa and Bing made when she heard vigorous knocking on the door. Blinking a couple of times, she put the folded blankets on her bed, walking over to the door. She opened it only to be pulled into a hug by none other than Randal. She blinked a couple of times starring down at him, hearing him sniffling slightly. "R-Randy are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

He sniffled before answering her. "Y-yes Yandere." He smiled. "I will be your senpai."

She gasped as she stared at him, her heart starting to beat a mile a minute. She felt as her lips pulled into a smile, tears falling from her eyes. She sighed happily, hugging him back, feeling as he tightened his grip on her, almost like he was afraid to let go.

Dark and Wilford were watching from afar, both smiling, happy that she finally found her senpai. "I knew you could do it, sweetheart." Dark whispered.

"He better not do anything funny," Wilford said, crossing his arms.

"Wil you know he's not." Dark huffed rolling his eyes. "I trust him."

Celine: didn't this morning.

'Not now Celine!'

"All and all, I'm happy for my little gumdrop. Let's just hope that our little girl can control herself." Wilford sighed, leaning on the wall.

Dark only hummed, with a small grin on his face. "Something tells me that he's gonna make her... better."


End file.
